Mein Jahr in Howarts
by Kl Hermine
Summary: Zwei Schwestern finden sich in der Welt von Harry Potter wieder....Noch wissen sie nicht was sie erwartet, oder welche Rolle sie spielen werden.
1. Besuch von den Dursleys

Mein Jahr in Hogwarts

Besuch von den Dursleys

Es war ein regnerischer Morgen gewesen. Obwohl ich wusste das Heute irgendetwas schlimmes passieren würde, stand ich schon früh auf.

Meine Eltern waren beide schon früh wach „ Guten Morgen, mein Schatz." Begrüßte mich meine Mutter. Warum war sie so fröhlich, ach ja heute würden ihre Bekannten kommen. Dumbly, Fudsley oder so ähnlich. Ich wurde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als mich mein Vater fragt : „ Ana würdest du bitte deine Schwester wecken gehen. Bevor sie noch unseren Besuch verschläft." Ich wollte gerade aufstehen um sie zu wecken, da stand sie auch schon an der Tür. „ Guten Morgen geliebte Eltern und Schwesterherz." Gähnte sie genüsslich.

Es war ein ausgelassener Morgen, bis schließlich gegen Mittag es an der Haustür klingelte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt saß ich in meinem Zimmer, und las etwas. Ich hatte keine Lust auf den neuen Arbeitskollegen meines Vaters und deren spießige Familie. Das eine Mal beim Firmen Picknick hatte mir gereicht. Nur schwach nahm ich von unten einige Stimmen wahr, „ Es tut uns Leid das er mit ist." „ Für nichts zu gebrauchen." „ Ach, halb so wild. Noch eine Personmehr ist doch halb so ..." Mehr bekam ich nicht mehr mit, da im selben Moment Laura meine kleine Schwester zu Tür herein gepolterte. „ Ach, kannst du nicht anklopfen, du Schnepfe." „ Die Spießer sind nicht alleine, die haben noch irgendeinen Neffen und den haben sie mit. Der ist ja irgendwie niedlich und voll dein Alter. Also komm schon. Und sowieso brauch ich deine Unterstützung. Dieses Ekelpaket von Dufley oder so ähnlich glotzt mich die schon die ganze Zeit so oft an." „ Ist gut, alte Frau ist ja kein D- Zug:"

Als ich endlich unten ankam, musste ich mir ein Lächeln regelrecht aufdrängen. Die Dursleys waren wirklich nicht zu übersehen. Der Vater war ein war ein auß0ers fettleibiger Mensch, bei dem der Kopf direkt in die Brust überging,. Seine Frau die irgendwie einem Pferd ähnelte und sein Sohn Dudley dem man eher für einen Baby Wal hallten könnte.

Doch dann viel er mir auf, dort stand noch jemand. Ein etwa Mittelgroßer Junge mit schwarzem zotteligen Harr und ner´ Brille. Laura hat Recht, der muss in meinem Alter sein. Sie hatte auch Recht, das er irgendwie süß aussah. Ich trat etwas näher heran, um ihn mir näher anzusehen, bis er plötzlich in meine Richtung sah. Er lächelte. „ Hey Du." „ Hi, ehm ich bin Ana. Und du heißt ?" fragte ich etwas neugierig. „ Ich bin Harry" und wieder lächelte er. „ Sorry wenn ich jetzt aufdringlich bin oder so, aber ich habe dich vorher noch nie gesehen, mir den Dursleys und so?" „ Ach, die schämen sich meiner, die mussten mich nur mitnehmen weil unsere Nachbarin, die sonst auf mich etwas achtet..." schon wieder dieses Lächeln „ ...nicht konnte, da sie krank ist. Aber sonst lassen sie sich nie mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit blicken." Boh, für dieses Lächeln könnte ich durchs Feuer gehen. „ Harry, sei still und labbere Jörgs Tochter nicht mit deinem Müll voll." Dröhnte Mr. Dudley durch die Küche. „ Das ich nicht so schlimm, ich unterhallte mich gerne mit ihren Neffen." Antwortete ich, bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte. Mann Harry konnte einem Leid tun, bei solchem Spießer. 

Plötzlich klingelte es an der Tür. Nach etwa Fünf Minuten kam meine Mutter etwas verwirrt zurück ins Wohn Zimmer. „ Hey Mami, was ist? Was schlimmes?" fragte ich nicht wenig neugierig. „ Nein, es ist nichts. Nur du und deine Schwester habt beide einen Brief bekommen, von irgendeiner Schule, wartet mal..."sie drahte den Brief um, und las das Siegel auf der Rückseite des Briefes laut vor. „ Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei."

Stille. Da keiner was sagte, gab Mutter meiner Schwester und mir jeweils unseren Brief. Bevor wir ihn jedoch öffnen konnten, schrie Venon Dudley schrecklich auf. „ Nein, ihr dürft den Brief von dieser ...dies...dieser SCHULE..." er spuckte das Wort förmlich aus, „ nicht öffnen, das ist ein Teufelskreis. Seht euch doch nur an was diese Schule aus Harry gemacht hat. Er ist total verdorben." Mein Vater unterbrach ihn. „ Ich dachte, du sagtest Harry ginge auf die St. Brutus." „ Nein, ehm das war eine Notlüge. Was sollte ich auch sagen. Das mein eigener Neffe auf so eine Schule geht." Erwiderte Venon. Von Petunia Dursley und von Dudley konnte man nur noch ein schwaches Stöhnen hören.

Meine Eltern und Mr. Dursley starten sich nur gegenseitig fassungslos an. Und na ja meine Schwester und ich grinsten nur, aber nichts gegen Harry der neben mir stand und strahlte. Es war lange Zeit ganz ruhig im Zimmer, bis ich plötzlich freudig rief, „ Harry ist auch dort, ja?" „Ja, und..." das sagte er etwas leiser, „ ...die Schule ist toll." Super toll, ich werde auf eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen. Und außerdem wird Harry auch dabei sein. dachte ich aufgeregt.

Plötzlich fing meine Schwester an den Brief laut vorzulesen: „ Sehr geehrte Miss Laura Mountain, wir freuend uns ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen das sie das kommende Schuljahr ab dem 1. September unserer Schule Hogwarts für Hexerei und Zauberei die 2. Klasse besuchen können. Wir bedauern außerordentlich, das wir ihnen jetzt erst mitteilen konnten, das sie aufgenommen wurden. Leider herrscht bei uns zur Zeit das reinst Chaos, so das wir ihre Akte verlegt, und jetzt erst wieder gefunden haben. Trotzdem hoffen wir, das sie unsere Schule ab dem 1. September aufsuchen werden. Abfahrt nach Hogwarts ist am 1. September um 11.00 Uhr in King Cross. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Albus Dumbledore. PS: Eine Liste mit Schulbüchern die sie brauchen werden, finden sie im Anhang."

„Ehm ja, wow. Toll. Mama, Papa darf ich dort hingehen?" fragte Laura sofort ohne Umschweife. „ Also, ich für meinen Teil gehe auf jeden Fall. In meinem Brief steht, außer dem Schuljahr genau das selbe und außerdem wenn Harry dort hin geht kann sie ja nicht so schlimm sein." Meinte ich lautstark. „ Um Gottes Willen, ich wollt eure Töchter doch nicht wirklich auf diese, diese na ja dorthin stecken?" fragt Venon Dursley erregt. Dudley quieke nur, „Also Laura wenn du das tust, mag ich nur noch eine Andere!" Laura antwortete, mit übertriebener Freude und Eifer, „ Oh Mami, Papi, biteee lasst mich auf diese Schule." „ Na ja, eigentlich spricht ja nichts dagegen, da eure Alte Schule ja sowieso ab dem nächsten Schuljahr geschlossen ist und Harry meint die Schule wäre gut.!" Harry nickte zustimmend. „ Dann wäre ich damit einverstanden." verkündete meine Mutter. „Ist okay, das hätte ich nie von euch gedacht, Petunia, Dudley, Harry wir gehen." Brüllte Mr. Dudley durchs ganze Haus. „ Ich will aber noch nicht gehen," wiedersprach Harry. „ Du hast gefälligst zu gehorchen." Brüllte Vernon Dursley nur noch stärker.

Meine Eltern die nun endlich zu checken begannen, das es Harry mies bei denen ging, fragten die Dursleys, ob Harry für den Rest der Sommer Ferien nicht bei uns bleiben konnte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen die darüber glücklich zu sein ihn los zu werden, denn sie willigten sofort ein.

Zwei Stunden später nun saß ich mit Harry und meiner Schwester in meinem Zimmer und er erzählte uns alles über Hogwarts und seiner Welt. Harrys Sachen hatte er und mein Vater schon abgeholt, für eine weiter Woche sollte er nun hier bleiben. Danach würden wir in die Winkelgasse fahren und unsere neuen Schulbücher kaufen.Und anschließend dürften wir sogar für Zwei weitere tage mit zu Harrys Freund, um so alle zusammen zu King Cross zu fahren. Das war einer meiner besten Tage, in meinem Leben und dem Zweifel den ich zu Anfang hatte, das heute etwas schlimmes passieren würde, hatte sich auch als falsch rausgestellt. Alles in einem versprach es ein spannendes Schuljahr zu werden.


	2. Kurz vor Mitternacht

Kurz vor Mitternacht

Als ich Abends im Bett lag, beschlich mich wieder dieses eigenartige Gefühl das was schlimmes passieren würde. „23.25 Uhr, mhm noch 35 Minuten"; Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um. Alles sah wie immer aus, nur das Harry mit seinem Klapp Bett dazu kam, der in meinem Zimmer schließ. Doch plötzlich hörte ich von unten ein lautes Klopfen, dann etwas wie sich anhörte, als hätte jemand die Tür eingeschlagen. Harry schreckte auf. „ Was war das?" fragte er schlafgetrunken. „Ich weiß nicht, ich schau nach." „Warte, ich komm mit!" Leise schlichen wir die Treppe herunter Und da sah ich sie, große schwarze Gestallten. Doch irgendwo habe ich sie schon mal gesehen, doch wo? „ Das sind Dementoren. Du weiß schon, von denen hab ich euch eben doch auch erzählt" Ach ja aber, woher kommen die mir nur bekan... Ich wurde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerissen als ich plötzlich aufsteigende Kälte in mir fühlte. Als ich mich umsah, entdeckte ich meine Eltern und meine kleine Schwester. Sie lagen alle drei wohl bewusstlos auf der Erde und einer dieser Gestallten, traten immer näher an sie heran. Ich wollte gerade Harry um Hilfe bitten, doch er saß nur auf der Treppe die Hände über den Ohren gepresst und schrie. „ Nein, bitte nicht. Laß sie doch in Frieden." „ Oh, mein Gott Harry. Komm zu dir. Was mache ich den jetzt? Oh Harry Bitte hilf mir doch..." mehr konnte ich nicht mehr sagen, weil ich im selben Augenblick in Ohnmacht fiel.

Das nächste woran ich mich erinnern konnte ist, das ich in meinen Bett liege. „ Hab ich geträumt?" frag ich . Meine Mutter die an meinem Bett saß,

„Nein mein Schatz, aber schlaf nur weiter",

„ Aber was ist denn passiert? Und wo sind die Anderen."

„ Den Anderen geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen."

„ Ja, aber was ist den nun passiert?"

„Ist gut. Also Schattengestallten aus eurer neuen Welt haben uns angegriffen."

Auf einmal trat Harry hinter meiner Mutter hervor, reichte mir ein Stück Schokolade und erzählte weiter. „ Normalerweise greifen sie nur Verbrecher an, aber sie sind wohl nach Voldemorts Auferstehung zu ihn rüber gewechselt." „ Ja aber wer hat uns den gerettet?" mampfte ich mit vollen Mund, da ich die Schokolade von Harry genüsslich aß. „ Leute vom Zauberministerium. Sie Haben Gott sei Dank frühzeitig herausgefunden, was sie vorhaben. Sonst..." Hätte mich die Schokolade nicht innerlich aufgewärmt, wäre mir das Blut nach diesen Worten wohl in den Adern gefroren.

„ Wo sind sie jetzt?"

„ Ich weiß es nicht, die Leute aus dem Ministerium haben sie alle mitgenommen."

„Und, was wollten sie, wollten sie dich?"

„ Kann sein, vielleicht zum Teil, was aber genauso wahrscheinlich ist, das sie dich und deine Schwester wollten. Immerhin kämpfen sie jetzt für Voldemort. Sie wussten sicherlich von den Brief aus Hogwarts. Vielleicht dachten sie oder wussten sogar das einer von euch oder ihr beiden mal große Hexen werdet, und bevor es soweit kommt, wollten sie...nun ja."

„Ist okay, gerade wurde ich und meine Familie beinah getötet oder unserer Seele beraubt, aber mir geht's gut. „

Es klopfte an der Tür. Ich sagt nichts, da mir ein Klos noch im Hals steckte. Und so ließ meine Mutter meinen Besuch herein. Doch es war nur meine kleine Schwester Laura. „ Hey. Du bist ja wach" Mehr sagte sie nicht. Sie ging nur weiter zu meinem Bett, legte sich neben mich und schlief so schien es mir sofort ein. Das Letzte woran ich dachte bevor ich einschlief, war das trotz meiner vielen Hoffnungen doch etwas Schlimmes noch passiert ist.

Die nächsten beide Tage vergingen sehr schnell. Harry erzählte mir sehr viel von seiner Welt. Ich find auch langsam richtig Gefallen daran zu finden –Muggel- zu Leuten zu sagen, die keine Zauberer oder Hexen waren. Harry erzählte mir auch sehr viele Dinge, die ich anscheinend nicht weiter sagen durfte. Wenn Harry mir nichts erzählte, waren meine Schwester und ich damit beschäftigt uns durch Harry alte Schulbücher zu wälzen, da wir ja viel Nachhohl Bedarf hatten. Auch machten wir uns langsam Gedanken darüber, in welches Haus wir wohl kommen würden. Da die Schüler aus Hogwarts ja in Vier verschieden Häuser untergebracht waren. Ravenclaw nach Rowena Ravenclaw. Huffelpuff, nach der berühmten Hexe Helga Huffelpuff. Slytherin nach dem Gründer der damals die Kammer des Schreckens gebaut hat, Salazar Slytherin. Und Gryffindor, das Haus von Harry und seinen Freunden nach dem berüchtigten Godric Gryffindor. Mit seinem Schwert konnte Harry damals den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens töten.

„Hey Laura, was glaubst du, in welches Haus wir kommen?" fragte ich meine Schwester interssiert. „ Na ja, du kommst wohl mit deinem Verstand nach Huffelpuff!" „Ha Ha aber du, mit deinem Drang nach Tücke kommst wohl nach Slytherin." Scherzte ich rum. „ Das ist nicht witzig", zischte Harry, der mit uns zusammen ein Buch las, „Alle Zauberer die bis jetzt auf die Dunkele Seite gewechselt haben, waren in Slytherin." „ Tut uns echt Leid. Echt!" entschuldigte ich uns. Ehe wir uns versahen war auch schon der Tag gekommen, in denen wir in die Winkelgasse fahren würden. Wir verabschiedeten uns schon an der Haustür von unseren Eltern. Da es nach London nicht sehr weit war und wir mit dem Bus fahren konnten. Anschließend würden wir ja zu en Freuden von Harry gehen, und so würden wir unsere Eltern erst wieder zu den nächsten Ferien wieder sehen. Nach einer ungefähr Halben Stunde Verabschiedung. Waren wir auch nun endlich im Bus, da unsere Mutter mit einem Heulkrampf bekam. Gott sei Dank weiß sie nicht allzu viel von Voldemort... Autsch. Harry Meinte doch wir sollten ihn du- weiß- schon- wen nenne, da viele Leute selbst von seinem Namen Angst hatten. dachte ich mir, auf den Weg nach London. Unser Vater hatte uns genügend Geld mit gegeben die wir dort in der Zauberer Bank wechseln konnten. Nach Harrys Erzählungen hieß die Bank Gringotts, und der Bruder seines besten Freundes würde wohl dort arbeiten.

In London führte Harry meine Schwester und mich durch viele Gassen, bis er plötzlich vor einem alten, verrotteten alten Pub zum Stehen kam. Man konnte nicht mal genauso sagen, ob dieser Pub geöffnet war. Auf dem Schild über dem Eingang hing ein Namenschild des Pubs. Der Name lautete –Tropfender Kessel-. Meine kleine Schwester, die das Schild gerade auch gelesen hatte, drehte sich nur zu mir um und scherzte „ Na ja, tropfen werden hier ja wohl nur die Rohre."

Als wir eintraten, war ich ganz baff. Der Pub war von innen Riesen Groß und viele Menschen mit spitzen Hüten tummelten sich dort. Bevor wir uns alles richtig ansehen konnten, zehrte und Harry auch schon weiter in Richtung Hinterausgang. Beim Weiter Laufen bekam ich nur noch mit, wie der Wirt zu uns freundlich sagte. „ Tag ihr Drei. Hallo Harry!" doch ich konnte auch nichts weiter erwidern. Den Harry zerrte uns weiter, und antwortete für uns alle mit einem „ Hallo Tom.".

Als wir durch den Hinterausgang ginge, traten wir auf einen kleinen Hof mit einer riesigen Mauer. „Toll, und nun" sagte Laura zickig. Harry nahm einen, Stock aus der Hosentasche, wohl seinen Zauberstab, rief „ Aufgepasst." Und richtete ihn auf die Mauer. „ Fertig." Antworten Laura und Ich sinkroh,. Harry tippte den dritten Stein senkrecht und den Vierten Stein waagerecht von sich a, und schon teilte sich die Mauer in einen riesigen Torbogen. So groß das ein Elefant, hätte durch gepasst. Was meine Schwester und Ich durch den Torbogen sahen, stockte uns den Atem.


	3. Ron und Hermine

Ron und Hermine

Vor uns lag eine lang gezogene Straße, mir vielen unzähligen bunten kleinen Läden. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus, nie zuvor hatte ich so was schönes gesehen.

Gemütlich schlenderten wir durch die Winkelgasse, wir sahen viele interessante Geschäfte. Besen, Eulen, Zauberstäbe und vieles Mehr wurde dort verkauft.

Als wir am Ende der Winkelgasse ankamen, stand da die riesige Zauberer Bank. Sie war größer als wir sie uns vorgestellt hatten, mit erwartungsvollen Mienen traten wir ein. Harry hatte uns erzählt das hier viele Gnome arbeiten würden, und damit lag er völlig richtig. Duzende von Gnomen liefen hin und her, einige sah man auch, wie sie verschiedene Goldmünzen am stapeln waren um sie zu zählen. Noch nie zuvor hat mir Geldwechseln soviel Freude bereitet. Wir haben uns auch gleich ein Verließ geben lasse, in dem wir in Zukunft unser Gold aufbewahren könnten, Verließ No. 1034.

Als wir anschließend wieder durch sie Winkelgasse schlenderten, lernten wir auch viele Schüler aus Hogwarts kennen. Wie waren wirklich nett und mit vielen verstanden wir uns auch auf Anhieb sehr gut. Wie meine Schwester, sie freute sich direkt mit einigen Ravenclaws Mädchen an, die in den selben Jahrgang gehen wie sie. Besonders aber freute sie sich mit Natalie Mc. Donald und Dennis Creevy ab, die auch nach Gryffindor gingen. Ich hingegen verstand mich sofort super mit Zwei Mädchen die Harry mir als Parvati Patil und Lavendel Braun vorstellt. Nach einer Halben Stunde, wo wir weiterhin durch die Winkelgasse schlenderten wurde ich langsam auf Harrys beste Freunde Ron Wesley und Hermine Granger neugierig. Sie wussten zwar von Laura und mir, aber wie würden sie es finden wenn Harry einfach so mit uns da aufkreuzen würde. Bevor ich jedoch lange Zeit zum Überlegen hatte, macht Harry neben mir, einen freudigen Ausruf. „ Ah, da sind sie ja endlich." Ich konnte mich kaum umschauen, da standen auch schon Zwei Personen vor uns. Zuerst sah ich das Mädchen, sie musste wohl Hermine sein. Die Beschreibung von dem Mädchen die uns Harry , stimmte wirklich sehr gut. Sie war ungefähr so groß wie wir, mit braunen Augen. Ihr Haar war schulterlang mit einigen braunen Locken, doch macht es nicht so einigen buschigen Eindruck, wie Harry es beschrieben hatte. Sie machte einen netten Eindruck, doch irgend etwas störte mich bei ihr. Doch sie lächelte, „ Hi, ich bin Hermine Granger, und du musst wohl Laura sein..." sie trat ein Schritt näher zu meiner Schwester und reichte ihr die Hand. „... das war mir direkt klar, ein kleines etwas Zwölfjähriges Mädchen mit einem, so scheint es auf Anhieb, sehr lebendigen Geiste." Meine Schwester die sich etwas überrumpelt fühlte, antwortete nur mit einem „ Hallo!". Damit drehte sie sich zu mir um. „ Und du muss Ana sein, kein Zweifel, auch du bist so wie Harry es beschrieben hat. Ein hübsches Mädchen in unserem Alter, mit einer überragenden Ausstrahlung." „ Eh ja danke. Das bin ich wohl." Antwortete ich. Hat Harry nicht mal gesagt, sie wäre eher zurück haltend. Harry der wegen dem was Hermine gesagt hat Rot wurde, sagte nur schnell. „ ich glaube das reicht jetzt, Hermine. Aber darf euch auch vorstellen, das ist Ron, mein bester Freund." Hermine, trat ein Schritt zur Seite, und jetzt erst sah ich den Jungen der bei ihr war. Es war ein Großer rothaariger Junge. Und irgendwas an seinen Augen faszinierte mich auf Anhieb. Harry sprach weiter. „ Also Ron, wie du wohl schon mir bekommen hast, sind das hier Laura und Ana." „Hallo, schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen." Sagt Laura mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Alles was ich irgendwie nur hervorbracht war ein. „ Hallo." Oh, Mann warum konnte ich meinen Blick nicht von ihm wenden." Sekunden verstrichen aber noch immer sagte er nichts. Erst jetzt merkte ich das sein Blick anscheinend auf mir ruhte. Nun war es Hermine zu bunt, sie kniff Ron mir aller Wonne in die Seite. „ Hey aufwachen. Du kannst ruhig auch mal – Hallo – zu ihr sagen, wenn du sie schon die ganze Zeit beglotzt." Sofort lief Ron Rot an, vor allem seine Ohren nahmen ein Tomaten Rot an, aber auch ich überstand den Spruch nicht, ohne ein wenig Rot zu werden, „ Hi freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen." Sagt er nun doch. „ Das dich das freut, mein ich würde man sehen." Sagte Hermine und deutet dann auf seine Gesichtsfarbe. Da mir das alle sein wenig peinlich war und ich nicht wollte das Ron sich schlecht fühlte, schenkte ich ihm ein Lächeln von mir. Was ihm, so schien es mir, glücklich zu machen schien.

Plötzlich war Harry für mich ganz vergessen, und nur noch Ron war da, von den ich mich magisch angezogen fühlte. Als ob wenn er nicht da wäre, mir irgend etwas fehlen würde. Selbst Harrys Lächeln geriet bei mir in Vergessenheit, was auch so scheint es besser war. Den in den Unterhaltungen die ich mit Hermine führte, gab sie sich keine große Mühe ihr Interesse an Harry zu verschweigen. Es war noch ein gemütliches Beisammen sein, wobei meine Schwester und Ich noch, einiges Über die Zauberer Welt erfuhren, Aus mir einen unbekannten Grund, war Laura sofort von dem Fach Zaubertränke angetan. „Dieser Snape, soll mich mal kennen lernen." Im Gegensatz zur ihr, freute ich mich schon ein wenig auf Geschichte der Zauberei. Ich finde es interessant was im Lauf der Jahrhunderte in der Zaubere Welt passiert ist. Auch verstand ich mich mit Ron ausgezeichnet, ich verstand warum er Harrys bester Freund war. Nach etwa Zwanzig Minuten fiel mein Blick auf die Straße, wo etwas Vier Rothaarige Menschen auf uns zukamen. Ron der meinen Blick folgte, macht ein glückliches Gesicht. „ Ah, da ist ja endlich meine Familie." Und wirklich, als sie näher kamen, erkannte man sogleich das sie mit Ron verwand sein mussten, sie sahen sich alle wirklich sehr ähnlich. Harry stellte uns, nach einer heftigen Umarmung von, so scheint es mir, Rons Mutter, alle vor. „Also darf ich vorstellen. Laura und Ana Mountain. Die so freundlich waren, mich die Letzten Drei Tage bei sich wohnen zu lassen." „ Hey," sagten meine Schwester und ich dazu nur. Doch bevor wir uns versahen, wurden wir auch schon stürmisch umarmt. „ Ach, wie froh ich bin das Harry eine nette Familie gefunden hat, wo er in den Letzten Drei Tagen war. Es ist gut, das er bei dieser schweren Zeit bei einer netten Familie ist." Schlunzte Rons Mutter. Dann stellte uns Harry Rons Familie vor. „ Und das sind die Weasleys, na ja ein Teil von ihnen zumindest. Das ist Ginny..." Er zeigte auf ein nettes Mädchen, nicht viel Jünger als ich. „ Hallo, ich bin Rons Schwester, freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." erwiderte sie. Harry sprach weiter. „... Das sind Fred und Georg..." Einer der beiden Brüdern, die eindeutig Zwillinge waren sagte. „ Hey ich bin Fred, und er ist Georg. Und wenn du Lust hast..." damit zeigte er auf mich. „... können wir gemeinsam ja mal was unternehmen. Du gefällst mir nämlich." Bevor ich jedoch antworten konnte, oder Ron kurz vor dem Wutausbruch war, sprach Harry auch schon wieder weiter. „... Und das hier ist Rons Mutter Molly Weasley." Die Frau schenkte uns ein herzliches Lachen und sagte zu uns. „ Auch wie ich mich freue euch bald bei uns Zuhause zu haben, aber nun kommt, bevor sie den Kamin ausmachen. „ Den Kamin?" fragte Laura neugierig. „ Ja, mit Floh Pulver, Aber das habe ich euch doch schon erzählt." Antwortete Harry. „ Ach ja. Und Harry, meintest du nicht auch Rons Familie würde aus Neun Personen bestehen?" fragte sie. „ Ja, aber ich habe auch erzählt, das Bill und Charlie nicht mehr Zuhause laben und Percy und Mr. Weasley müssen wohl anscheinend arbeiten." „ Ja, du hast Recht. Percy und Paps haben zur Zeit viel im Ministerium zu tun." Pflichttete Ron ihm bei.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten wir auch schon einen kleinen Laden ohne Geschäfts Schild, als wir eintraten sah ich das außer einem riesigen Kamin sich nichts in dem Laden befand. „ Das hier ist so eine Art Bushaltestelle." Erklärte uns Hermine. „So, nun aber schnell. Ginny, Hermine ihr geht am Besten vor, und zeigt ihnen wie es geht." Drängelte Mrs. Weasley. Gespannt sah ich zu wie die Beiden in den großen Kamin traten. Ich erschrak nicht wenig als sie im Kamin – Fuchsbau- riefen, und in Flammen aufgingen. Als ich noch ganz verdattert da stand, drehte sich Fred zu mir im und sagte, „ Wichtig ist nur das du und deine Schwester deutlich Fuchsbau sagt, wenn ihr das Flohpulver, was wir euch noch geben werden, ind Feuer werft. Sonst landet ihr nämlich sonst wo. Und Ana wenn du möchtest können wir gerne gemeinsam in den Kamin steigen?" Ron der neben mir stand wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, da sagte ich aber schon, „ Nett von dir, doch ich geh schon mit Ron". Ron sah mich fröhlich an, nahm meine Hand und führte mich zum Kamin. Beide nahmen wir eine Hand voll Flohpulver und traten in die Flamen. Auch wenn das schon alleine viel Überwindung kostete, hob ich noch meine Hand mit dem Flohpulver und rief deutlich, „ Fuchsbau" um somit das Pulver in die Flamen zu werfen. Und schon rauschten wir los, durch einen etwas Rot, gelben Tunnel. Nur knapp nahm ich wahr, wie Laura mit Harry hinter uns in den Kamin stieg. Ich war froh Rons Hand zu halten, denn sie gab mir Wärme und Geborgenheit.

KNALL, und im nächsten Moment lag ich auch schon mit Ron mitten auf einen Fußboden


	4. Geruch der Zauberwelt

Geruch der Zaubererwelt

Wie ich da so auf dem Fußboden lag, konnte ich kaum etwas von meiner Umgebung sehen, da wir durch unseren Aufprall viel Staub aufgewirbelt haben. Doch das wenige was ich sehen konnte, war wunderschön. Doch erst als der Staun sich ganz legte, konnte ich den ganzen Raum sehen. Es war wohl das Wohnzimmer, es gab hier so viele Sachen und kaum eines davon stand ruhig. Alles hier schien in Bewegung. Doch erst jetzt viel mir auf, worauf ich eigentlich gelandet war: und zwar auf Ron. Ich wusste zwar das ich auf dem Bauch gelandet bin, aber noch nicht wirklich wo drauf. „ Oh, sorry. Tut mir Leid," entschuldigte ich mich bei Ron. Hermine und Ginny die schon da waren, kicherten sich halb kringelig als sie und dort sahen. „ Macht doch nichts, von mir aus könnten wir uns öfter so hinlegen!" antwortete er. „ Das hättest du wohl gerne." Gab ich darauf keck zurück. Als wir aufstanden, folgten auch schon gleich Harry mit meiner Schwester. Was ziemlich witzig aussah, da Laura sich richtig an Harrys Arm krallte. Als sie mich sah, umarmte sie mich gleich stürmisch. „ Oh, was bin ich froh endlich hier zu sein, was wäre bloß passiert, wenn..." weiter kam sie nicht, denn im selben Moment landeten schon Fred und Georg die Zwillinge im Kamin. Dicht gefolgt Molly Weasley. Kaum waren wir alle angekommen, kamen auch schon Zwei weitere Personen durch die Tür in den Raum gepoltert. „ Guten Abend mein Schatz!" der Ältere Zauberer, der herein kam ging zu Mrs. Wealsey und umarmte sie. „ war es schön, in der Winkelgasse? Hey Fred, Georg, Ginny und Ron….. Oh Harry und Hermine sind auch wieder hier, aber……." Er blieb vor meiner Schwester und mir stehen, „ ...wer seid den ihr?" Der Andere Zauberer der vorhin mit zur Tür herein kam, trat nun auch näher zu uns heran und musterte und genau. „ Ah, das werden wohl die beiden Mädchensein die mit Harry gekommen sind. Darf ich mich vorstellen, Mein Name ist Percy Weasley." „ Hey Percy, also ich bin Laura und das ist meine große Schwester Ana." Antwortete Laura für uns beide. „ Ah, die Muggelabstämmigen.!" In den Augen des Älteren Zauberers leuchtete Interesse aus, „ Schön schön. Ich bin Arthur Weasley, der Vater dieser Rassel Bande hier. Ich würde mich liebend gerne mit euch etwas unterhallten, doch leider habe ich und mein Sohn Percy hier, überhaupt keine Zeit. Wir müssen wir wieder zurück ins Ministerium. Viel zu tun. Wieder sehn Schatz!" damit küsste er seine Frau, und rauschte mit seinem Sohn so schnell wieder davon, wie sie gekommen sind. Laura sagte ihnen nur noch hinterher. „ Ja, freut uns auch sie kennen gelernt zu haben." Währenddessen fragte ich leise Harry. „ Müssen sie wegen Voldemorts Auferstehung so schnell wieder ins Ministerium zurück?" „ Ja, Aber da ja nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer daran glauben das der Dunkele Lord wieder zurück gekehrt ist, haben sie so ja irgendwie doppelt so viel zu tun." Antwortete mir Harry. Nun meldete sich Mrs. Weasley zu Wort. „ Nun, aber gut. Am Besten ihr geht jetzt alle hoch und das nötigste was ihr noch braucht aus." Als wir oben waren und ein wenig Krempel ausgepackt haben ( Hermine, Ginny, Laura und Ich in dem Zimmer von Ginny), gingen wir noch rüber in Rons Zimmer. Dort erzählten die Drei mir noch einen Menge Dinge aus Hogwarts und von berühmten Zauberern. Harry erzählten den beiden auch, das er bis jetzt wirklich alles erzählt habe, selbst von Sachen von denen nur die Drei bis jetzt wussten, selbst von seinem Paten Sirius bis hin, zu Duzenden Schul regeln die sie bis jetzt gebrochen haben. „ Find ich echt gut, das du es ihr erzählt hat." Kommentierte Ron . „Es ist ja sowieso auch deine Sache wenn du es erzählst und wem nicht. Doch warum nur ihr, und nicht auch ihrer Schwester?" wollte nun Hermine wissen. „ Na ja", erklärte Harry. „ Sie ist mir ein wenig zu lebendig. Als ich ihr von Volde... eh ich meine du- weiß- schon- wem erzählte meinte sie bloß – Soll der mal kommen, dann bekommt er eins in die Eier- , ich glaube sie erkennt die Gefahr an der Sache nicht richtig.

Nachdem wir uns noch ein wenig unterhielten, rief noch kurzer Zeit auch schon Rons Mutter zu Abendessen.

Laura und ich verbrachten noch Drei weitere wunderbare Tage mit den Anderen zusammen im Fuchsbau, bis auch diese schließlich vorbei gingen und es Zeit wurde das wir mit dem Hogwarts Express nach Hogwarts fahren würden. Mrs. Weasley die nicht mit nach King Cross mit fuhr, damit wir uns besser in die Autos verteilen könnten, verabschiedete uns schon an Fuchsbau. „ Ach, Kinder, wie werde ich euch vermissen. Passt bitte gut auf euch auf, und natürlich auch aufeinander." Als wir uns dann nun alle verabschiedete hatten, sagte ich noch dann noch zu Rons Mutter. „ Danke, für Alles Mrs. Wealsey, so hatten wir jedenfalls schon mal die Möglichkeit etwas von der Zauberwelt zu sehen." „ Ja genau, sozusagen den Duft der Zauberer Welt mal zu riechen." Feigste Georg. Alle lachten.


End file.
